


Truth Technique

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Amnesia, Curiosity, Deception, Evil Plans, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mid-Canon, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Violence, Sparring, Strange Behavior, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa knows that something is wrong with Steve, but his plan to find out what it is doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Technique

T'Challa sat cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom in the Avengers Mansion. Had anyone come upon him it would've seemed as though he were staring listlessly into space, but in reality his eyes were filled with the past. He was running memories through his mind, searching the tiniest details.

The reason? These past months the Wakandan king had seen some changes in Captain America's behavior. The alterations were slight, but not slight enough to escape T'Challa's notice. 

First, Steve was more aggressive and independent in battle; even his calls of encouragement to the other Avengers were more fleeting. 

Then there were Steve's random absences. T'Challa would often startle out of slumber when he heard the creak of floorboards just outside. When he investigated, Steve's door was always the one ajar.

Then, most troubling, was the subject of Steve's shadow. T'Challa wasn't certain, but there were times when the Captain's shadow didn't seem to match his body shape.

These were probably tricks of his imagination, but T'Challa decided to try a truth technique just in case. 

Peering down one of the many halls of the Mansion the next morning, the Wakandan watched with narrowed eyes as Cap strode with purpose down the other end. Then the Captain stopped, keeping his back to T'Challa.

"Panther. Did you need something?" Steve asked, his tone unusually gruff.

T'Challa couldn't help his surprise. Rarely had any of the other Avengers caught him stalking them. 

"I simply wanted to ask a favor, Captain," T'Challa mustered, keeping his tone perfectly calm. "I need a sparring partner." The Captain's response was the key to knowing if something was amiss.

Steve turned, his gaze strangely cold. "Why didn't you go to any of the others?"

"I did," T'Challa lied easily, "but they all seemed disinterested." He took a step forward. "Will you meet me in the training room?"

The Captain hesitated for a few moments, which T'Challa found even more suspicious. Usually Steve would grin, saying that he liked a challenge. 

"Five minutes," Steve agreed finally, disappearing around the corner. 

T'Challa hoped he wasn't getting himself into trouble.

^~^~^

T'Challa looked up as Cap entered the room. He was ten minutes late, but the Wakandan decided not to mention it.

As they got into the ring and faced each other, T'Challa said, "Thank you for this, Captain."

"No problem," Steve replied with something that could only be called a smirk and then striking downward with his elbow. T'Challa had no opportunity to mention that it was against the rules, as the Captain then began a full frontal assault. 

Swiftly closing the gap between thought and action, T'Challa struck back, ducking a roundhouse kick and jabbing a fist into Steve's rib. The next thing he knew, he was on his stomach with the bulk of the super-soldier pinning him down.

This was _not_ sparring at all. This was an attack! After a few seconds T'Challa was able to get free, leaping to his feet with a glancing blow to Steve's jaw that put him on his backside. T'Challa didn't know what on earth was wrong with his friend, but he wouldn't tolerate it!

Steve rose up with a wordless, unearthly bellow that froze the Panther where he stood. He didn't have much time to process his shock, however, as a brutal punch to the temple sent him reeling. Just as he slipped into unconsciousness, he thought he felt a needle stab his arm...

"He's coming around," said a faraway voice some time later.

When he opened his eyes, T'Challa found Ironman and Hawkeye standing over him. With a quiet gasp he tried to sit up, but his entire body ached and wouldn't cooperate. 

"Hey, take it slow," Tony soothed, pushing him back onto the infirmary bed. "You've been out for a while."

He had? T'Challa stared at the two other Avengers, puzzlement written over his dark features. 

Seeing his confusion, Clint explained, "Cap brought you here a few hours ago. He said the two of you were sparring and then you just...collapsed."

"JARVIS is analyzing a blood sample to see if you were drugged," Tony added. "If so, we'll find out who did it, I promise."

"Unless you can remember what happened?" Clint asked hopefully.

T'Challa obediently tried to focus himself. Unfortunately, the harder he tried, the further away the memories floated.

"No," he whispered finally. "None of it." 

Clint sighed in disappointment but patted T'Challa's shoulder. "It's okay. Just rest and we'll get it sorted out."

Steve appeared at that moment. "Tony, JARVIS says there are no drugs in—you're awake!" Features loaded with both relief and concern, Cap approached the bed and its occupant. "How do you feel?" 

"...Dazed," was the slow reply. 

Tony's brows knit and he began pacing. "If he wasn't drugged, why did he pass out?"

"I didn't see him at breakfast," Steve offered. 

Clint's eyes widened. "Well, that explains it! You just forgot to eat!" 

T'Challa didn't think that was the case, but then again he was too sluggish to be sure. Shifting onto his side, he curled in a tight ball, obviously wanting to be left alone for sleep. The other three took the hint, heading for the door. Steve paused on the way.

"Panther...I'm glad you're alright," he said deliberately as he took a few steps back into the room.

T'Challa grunted softly in agreement as he closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds and therefore unable to see the Captain's next actions. The Wakandan's untested blood was poured out a window and the test tube was sterilized, along with a syringe previously filled with rohypnol. Once the items were put in their proper places, 'Steve' made a trip to a warehouse. Picking up the communicator he found there, the disguised Skrull spoke into it with more than a bit of smugness.

"The Panther's threat has ended; I kept my cover."

 


End file.
